


Foundlings: Omake! Series

by PokeLowell



Series: Foundlings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeLowell/pseuds/PokeLowell
Summary: Specials! Little drabbles within the Foundlings Universe.





	1. Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Time: Ages 9/10

Naruto, for the life of him, could not sit still. He was wiggling in his seat, glancing back at his backpack every couple of seconds. It partially bugged Shino, but he wouldn’t say anything about it. Rather, his lip twitched into a smirk as he saw his antsy friend. No one could understand why Naruto couldn’t sit still this particular day. Only he and Hinata knew the secrets. 

To most of the class, it was just another Father’s Day. Since the new academy regime set in, there would be presenters coming in each of their classes. But that wasn’t why Naruto was antsy. 

It was Yuko’s fault.

Well… Yuko had come up with the idea. Lee had encouraged it and began the project. Karin hadn’t disagreed with the statement. Naruto had nearly tackled Yuko for the ‘best idea ever in the history of ideas.’ Hinata had given suggestions for the kind of presents they could make. He himself had a hand in their little factory. And poor Sai was just along for the ride. If anything, it was all of their faults. And it was all under lock and key so that only the seven of them knew about. 

When the final bell rang, he and Naruto took longer packing up, waiting for kids to file out. Hinata had all but giggled, waiting patiently with them. Iruka rose an eyebrow at that. 

0o00o0

It wasn’t unusual for Naruto and his friends to be sticking around until everyone left. However, Iruka could have sworn there was a smirk on Shino’s face as he glanced in their direction. It was hard to tell, with the collar covering his mouth, but Iruka knew there was a smirk. 

“You’re so sloooooow Teme.”

“You don’t have to be pulling me then Dobe!”

He sighed, turning back to his papers. If there was one thing he didn’t understand, it was the rivalry between Yuko and Sai. With their voices coming down the hall, it wouldn’t be long until he was alone in the class. 

The door slid open, just in time for him to hear Karin scolding the duo for being so loud. Lee gave him a sheepish smile, entering the room. Naruto and co immediately walked over from their seats. Oddly enough, they didn’t leave right away until hushed tones were heard outside the door. Naruto exited the room with his friends. When did he take out the large roll of paper? 

Lee however, stayed, walking to Iruka’s desk. “Is there something I can help you with?” He kept a smile on his own face. 

“Actually sensei, there is.” Lee stood tall offering a hand. “Could you please come outside?”

“Is there a problem? Did something happen?” Worry overtook his face. Lee remained smiling. 

“Not at all. We just wish to show you something Iruka-sensei.”

Part of him, didn’t want to bother. For all he knew, it could very well be a prank. He was the only teacher aware of who the class pranksters were in each class. Though he hadn’t done anything to warrant the wrath of them, it would still be a chance. The other part however, chose to take Lee’s hand. If there were any students he trusted, it was this group. 

Lee simple giggled and dragged the man out the door. They didn’t make it far when confetti whipped around them with a pop. Hinata and Shino were holding the two ends of a poster while Karin and Sai had empty confetti poppers in their hands. All of them had visible smiles before chorusing:

“Happy Father’s Day Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka stood frozen in place. The last thing he was expecting would be a father’s day surprise. Yes, Yuko had a habit of calling him Tou-san. They all had a habit of giving him some kind of honorific other than sensei. He had thought their restlessness in class that day was from not wanting to be present. 

That wasn’t the case anymore. 

“E-excuse me?”

“Ma, we said happy Father’s Day Iruka-nii dattebayo,”Naruto all but tackled the man in a bone-crushing hug with a laugh. Lee kept close to them, lightly pressing to their side. Yuko already began shuffling through her backpack to reach something. Karin had given a patient smile, allowing Iruka to glance around at their surroundings more clearly. 

The poster held by Hinata and Shino was home-made. The boarders covered with hand drawn pictures of dolphins and chibi versions of himself (many of which designed by Sai while the others were more crudely drawn, but it was the thought that count). In beautifully written characters, his name was written with the message ‘thank you.’ Aside from the characters there was a large portrait of himself surrounded by hearts and stars. 

Sai had a flatly wrapped gift at his side, waiting patiently for a reaction. Hinata and Shino held gazes focused on their friends than Iruka himself. However, seeing his gaze they provided their own twitch of the lips as if their smiles couldn’t get any larger.

“W-what is all this?” He asked quietly. 

“Yosh… we wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for us Iruka-nii,” Lee started, fingering the piece of ribbon escaping his own backpack. 

“Nee, we don’t have many people who we can look up to as paternal figures,” Yuko scratched her cheek.

“You’re one of the few people who’ve come to accept us and help us grow. So please accept this,” Karin finished, bowing with her hands outstretched. There was a slim, ribbon wrapped tin. The others had pulled away to also offer what they had. 

Iruka couldn’t help but stare agaped. He hadn’t celebrated a Father’s Day in a long time. He had never been of the receiving side however. And here were his precious students, most of whom were orphaned similarly to he was. He knew they didn’t have much to give. They didn’t have much to rely on. Most of their days they were left alone. Yet here they were, with their large grins plastered on their faces. 

He lost a battle he didn’t realize was occurring as a tear rolled down his cheek.

0o00o0

“Soooo… the kids got you a Father’s Day gift ehh Ruka-san?”

“Kakashi-senpai.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

0o00o0

“What is this abysmal thing?” Danzou eyed the card on his desk. The characters saying ‘Happy Father’s Day’ were written in bright pink ink. Hearts surrounded the characters.

“Well… the girls insisted that I participated in these activities. So I did,” Sai had his smiling mask up. He wasn’t going to say no to Karin and Yuko. This, in his own quiet mind, was a perfect way to troll his commanding officer. 

Danzou just let out a groan.  


	2. Sai's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in ROOT, Sai had been taught the best way to survive as a ninja was to repress emotions. So how did he get stuck watching over the most emotional ninja-in-training in Konoha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sai  
> Ages 9-10

For the longest time, Sai didn’t understand his purpose for staying with these girls. There were many better missions out there for him to be doing as opposed to watching out for the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki, he might add, who had no clue of what he held inside him. Whatever. The jinchuuriki was just another weapon, as he was. He’d learn of his destiny eventually. 

 

The first month, he had only hung out with the group until he was called back by Danzou. He’d make his reports without another thought on the subject. The group often ridiculed, though showed fierce loyalty to the village despite the setbacks. There was no denying that the weapon would likely never abandon the village willingly. The academy changes, in his own opinion, were an improvement. Many more students were taking the job seriously, especially when simulations began in the training fields. Even Danzou was impressed, going as far to congratulate Lord hokage on the improvements in both test classes. 

 

He watched quietly as Yuko and Lee, once again, got into a fight with Neji. There were no doubts who the superior ninja was among them. The rookie of the year, had many qualities of an excellent ninja. He hid his emotions well, was a genius overall when it came to class subjects, and had a tactical mind. Yuko was rash, over emotional, and if he could say so himself, odd. Lee was no better, only showing talent in Taijutsu. It was obvious Neji would win, not that he would ever voice that thought. He didn’t need Karin and Yuko to throw him out a window for the third time. 

 

It wasn’t until another taijutsu class that he believed differently. For once he was paired with Yuko. It was a freestyle match, meaning they could use any style beyond the academy. On order’s, he refused to reveal what his training in ROOT, keeping strictly to the academy style. Yuko, being an orphan, he assumed would so that same. However, the first act she did before getting in the circle was make a hand sign and closed her eyes. 

 

“Oi, are you getting in or not?” He sighed, placing a hand on his hip. He just wanted this to be over with. There was no way she would beat him anyway. 

 

The second she opened her eyes however, she looked at him with a newfound confidence. She hopped into the circle and grinned. “Nee, you sure are impatient to get your butt kicked Robot Gaki.”

 

“Hajime!”

 

He moved fast, launching himself forward with a punch. With a nod of her head, she ducked and did a sweeping motion with her feet to knock him off balance. She sprang back up with her hands and jumped onto his back, ensuring that he fell on his face. She was fast, something he hadn’t expected seeing her when they were forced to do academy style drills. It wasn’t the regulation he expected her to fight with. 

 

“I guess you’ve never seen a breakdancer before have you, nee Robot Gaki?” Yuko laughed as she rocked on her toes. She bobbed her head ever so slightly as she waited for him to get up. “You aren’t going to beat me like that.”

 

The girl did like to run her mouth. Pushing himself off the floor, he watched her movements, trying to see what she had planned. Seeing him pause, she rushed forward ready to punch him from the look of her stance. He brought his hands up to his face, only for her to switch tactics at the last second and  twirl connecting her leg to his side. Once he lost balance, she swung her leg back into place and uppercutted him-- right out of the circle.  

 

“Nee… you underestimated me Robot Gaki,” Yuko looked down at him from the rink. 

 

“I was under the assumption you only knew academy style.” He admitted. Perhaps there was more to his targets than he initially thought. 

 

“Academy style is too boring, and too predictable nee. You should know that,” Her eyes glared, piercing holes in his previously formed theories. For a second, he could almost see her comparable to Neji. No, that wasn’t right. She… She was far too emotional.  Good ninja rid themselves of all emotions. That is what Danzou had taught them. He shook his head. It was merely a miscalculation. That’s all.

 

“Oi… Are you listening to me Sai-kun?” Yuko was in front of him, the dark look on her face completely gone as she offered him a hand.  “Geez, you really need to listen to your friends more. Even if they do kick your butt.”

 

“...g-gomen Yuko-san. I will strive to be better.” Just a fluke. 

 

Instantly she pulled on his cheek twitching, “Oi i said it’s Yuko- _ chan _ . Not san. I know I may be a girl, but you aren’t Shika-kun!” The rest of her ramblings were lost as he dove into his thoughts once again.

 

He had paid close attention to them after that, receiving permission to observe their training seminars after class. The Aburame head was in charge for most lessons, lest he was requested for a mission. He had heard of the Aburame’s through Torune. The boy spoke highly of the head and his son. The son, the shy little bug, now seemed like an entirely different person than Torune originally described. Though he was rather stoic, Sai didn’t miss the small twitches of his lips under his collar. These girls seemed to have a strong effect on the boy. 

 

That didn’t mean anything… right? He just didn’t understand. 

 

He became an active participant, going as far to speak up with them more during lunches as well. It was… interesting. They made sure to include him in everything, introducing him to the underclassmen they befriended as well. They called him a friend. They called him weird, though not in the mocking sense he would mentally call Yuko. They would joke and tease, and moreover poke fun at each other. Together, the barriers they put up in class were broken down.

 

Karin would whine. Complain about how idiotic their senseis or, more often than not, Neji was. She would act loud and cocky, a side to her not many saw outside of her angry fits in class. Lee was passionate, spreading his teachings to the young Hyuuga that Neji looked down upon. Stutters-a-lot, his mental nickname for the girl. She was, at first, a pacifist. She was afraid she’d upset them by failing them in training. In moments, they would go from firm teachers to gentle friends trying to help her build her confidence. In weeks, she had reduced her stuttering and was able to keep up with Lee in spars. 

 

He was amazed. How did these girls reach these heights? He had always believed that Danzou’s teachings were the way of the ninja. No one had ever said Danzou was wrong. At least, none that he heard. 

 

“How do you do it?” His question is barely heard over the intense training going on in the field. Only Karin and Lee are left as the others are, less than gracefully beating the crap out of each other. 

 

“Do what?” Karin asked, sharing a look with Lee. 

 

“How are you… so strong?” He wanted to understand. What made them stand apart? 

 

“Well… we train our butts off for one,” Karin snorted. That was it? Train?

 

Lee took a different approach, “Sai-san… What made you think we were not?”

 

That caught him off guard. He had compared them as weak, though only in comparison to Neji, himself, even the other root agents. But did he think them as completely weak? Incompetent yes. But weak? Karin and Yuko had punched him out a three story window. That wasn’t weak, he felt that pain for that entire day. The only opponent Lee lost to was Neji, but even now their matches were getting closer and closer. Were they weak? 

 

“...It isn’t that you aren’t… but ninja’s… are supposed to be without emotions. Are they not? Those are… who are strong?” He chose his words carefully, glancing at the two. 

 

Karin’s reply was instant. “No. I don’t believe in that bullshit. None of us do.”

 

“I believe Naruto-kun explained it best.” Lee continued. “We, as shinobi, are expected to control our emotions. In a mission, there are chances that emotions can interfere with the objective. However, there is a difference between controlled and emotionless.”

 

“Shino had the same problems for a while. At least until he got to know Yuko and Naruto. They’re the two most emotional people I know, Kami bless them. Many people forget that we, going down the shinobi path, are still human. We are more than weapons.” Karin explained. “I mean you can believe whatever you want. Honestly it’s because of our emotions, that we push forward in my opinion. Humans are stubborn creatures you know?”

 

No. He didn’t know. This went against most of his training. He had lost himself to his training. But even Shino had gone through this? Likely for less time. 

 

What they were saying… was Danzou wrong? Surely there were things his sensei said were right. But.. was he right about what made a strong ninja? Seeing these people in front of him, he had doubts now. “Could… you show me? How you control your emotions and the difference?”

 

Karin laughed, and ruffled his hair, “You’re such a silly boy Nezumi.”

 

Did he say something wrong?

 

Lee merely linked an arm with him, “We’re your friends Sai-san. If you need help with anything, of course we’ll be there for you to help.”

 

Both gave him bright smiles as he felt something prick the corner of his eyes. Friends. Different kind of bond. He had friends now. The thought finally hit him, after all these months. These are people who genuinely wanted to be with him. Not out of duty, but out of bond. Friends…

  
He closed his eyes, letting his lips rest into a smile, “ _Arigatou_ _minna._ ”


End file.
